QUÍMICA
by ALEXITACULLEN
Summary: OS. Q pasa si Ed & Bella no se soportan y tienen q soportarse cada semana porq son compañeros de lab. que pasara si tiene q ir un sabado SOLOS al instituto? q podra pasar? lean y descubranlo UA:AH: OCC


**hOLA Hola!**

**una nueva historia que se le ocurrio a mi loka kbesita jijiji!**

**lo hice en plena clase labo ok asi q no sean muy duras!**

**y porfa dejen sus comentarios, al terminarlo me dio la sensación de que podría ser una buena idea para un longfic, pero depende de ustedes si se ace longfic o no me pongo en sus manos**

**nos leemos pronto**

**bzoz y mordidaz

* * *

**

**Un beso es la expresión de una pasión que manifiesta el deseo de poseerte**

**_QUÍMICA._**

Mi última clase del día era laboratorio de química con mi "adoradisimo" compañero _Edward_. Aún no entiendo el afán de la Sra. Cope pudo ponernos a "trabajar juntos" que no se da cuenta que entre nosotros no hay ni un poquitito de química en ninguno de los planos, nisiquiera en el escolar ¡por Dios, apenas y nos soportamos! Para colmo de males no hay un 3er compañero o algun mediador entre nosotros, ¡Caray! Si hemos llegado al punto de cada semana sólo uno de los 2 hace la práctica y el otro "lo ayuda" acercandole las cosas para no hacer estallar el laboratorio como casi ocurre la segunda semana de clase. Pero en fin tengo que soportar 2 larguisimas horas con Cullen y peor aún está semana me toca "ayudarlo" aunque para ser sinceros ya no se que es peor, si que me ayude y se la pase diciendome lo torpe que soy o que yo le ayude y soporte 2 horas de su "perfección inata" como el la llama y sus multiples insinuaciones de Don Juan.

-Señorita Swan, ¡Buenos días! pase y comience a sacar el material que usaremos hoy

-¡Buenos días!, gracias señora Cope,

Una vez ya dentro del laboratorio comencé a preparar todo cuando llego Edward

-Edward. Buenos días cariño como estas?- le pregunto la Sra. Cope, es que no se los dije? Edward es el chico modelo según todos los profesores, pòr lo que todos y cuando digo todos es TO-DOS, lo aman, solo les falta besar el suelo por el que pasa, porque claro no conforme con ello sus padres son los principales benefactores del instituto de Forks.

-¡Buenos días Sra. Cope! Todo bien gracias.-

-Me alegro Edward, pasa, adelante

-¡Buenos días Swan!

-Cullen

-Valla que humor, que se quedo sin pilas tu consolador Swan?

-Lameto informarte Edward, que no todas estamos tan urgidas como tus amiguitas, Tanya, Lauren o Jessica!

-Celosa Bella?

-Yo? De quien se supondría que debo estar celosa? De ellas por ser unas zorras declardas o de tí que te acuestas con la primera escoba con falda que vez?

-No sabes de lo que hablas Swan sierra la boca.

-¡Oh! Perdo tienes razón disculpa, no te acuestas con la primera escoba con falda que vez solo con las zorras del instituto no? Me equivoco?

Se acerco mucho a mi con una mirada que jámas le había visto y que para ser sinceros me dio algo de temor.

-Bella...

Afortunadamaente... para mí la Sra. Cope decidío que era el momento oportuno de empezar la clase y ¡Dios! Como la amo por ello.

-Chicos atención un momento, quiero a cuatro personas por mesa, tendremos examen de aplicaciones de lo que hemos visto hasta ahora.

Se escucho la queja general por parte de casi todo el grupo, de todos menos de el "perfecto Cullen", Erick, uno de los más nerds de está materia y yo que llevava un programa avanzado en Phoenix hasta hace un año que llegue aquí.

Una hora despúes la ya había recogido todos los examenes e íbamos a comenzar con la práctica del día. Edward no volvío a hablarme el resto de la clase y llegué a pensar que tlvez, solo talvez pude haberme pasado un poco.

-Bien clase, la hora terminó, comiencen a guardar, pero como tardaron más del tiempo premeditado para el examen por que según ustedes estaba difcilísimo y la maoría lo reprobo, tienen que venir a términar la práctica antes del viernes de la próxima semana porque tienen que entregarla en viernes y NO ABRA PRORROGA, el laboratorio estará abierto para quienes lo requieran a partir e mañana desde las 8am. No abrá laboratorista pero tendrán que registrarse con el vigilante para entrar y si algo le pasa al laboratorio en el tiempo que esten ustedes, tendran que pagar los daños y materiales, confío en ustedes ya muy pronto será universitarios y tienen que comenzar a ser responsables, además de que la práctica no es peligrosa ni complicada, quiero fotos dondé ustedes salgan para corroborar que hicieron el experimento y no que pagaron por el.

Se escucharon muchas quejas y maldiciones por parte de todos por haberles arruinado su fin de semana

-Señora Cope, pero mañana es sábado! Pretende que nosotros vengamos un sabado a la escuela para terminar su práctica- dijo Tanya con sus infulas de grandeza

-Srita. Denali- Claro Srita, pense para is adentros -No pretendo nada ni quiero que terminen MI práctica- cuando dijo aquello Tanya creyo que ya había ganado pero no se esperaba lo que venía

-Quieron que terminen SU práctica, ya sea hoy mañana o la semana que viene y men entreguen el reporte de SU práctica, como dije el laboratorio estará abierto mañana para quienes quieran venir, y quienes no lo hagan mañana lo pueden hacer en el transcurso de la semana.

A fin de cuentas Tanya y muchos de mis compañeros pensaron haberse salido con la suya para no venir mañana pero tomando en cuenta que los laboratorios están ocupados toda la semana con clases y que es muy improbable que los demás maestros nos dejen hacer nuestra práctica en sus clases es obvio que tendremos que venir mañana pero cabe aclarar que está práctica les valdrá un 50% de su calificación de prácticas porque la harán solos

-Gracias Sra Cope! Yo sabía que usted entendería- le dijo Tanya muy feliz.

La clase termino y todos estaban saliendo y yo me acerque a Edward a ofrecer una ofrenda de paz por mi comportamiento

-Edward- dije sigilosamente esperando que no me contestara tan mal como acostumbraba

-Que quieres Swan- Nop sigue siendo tan idiota como siempre asi que al diablo con las buenas intenciones

-No se tu pero yo no pretendo reprobar laboratorio así que almenos yo estaré aquí a las 2 de la tarde mañana para terminar la práctica, si quieres venir eres bienvenido y sino lo siento entendido

El no dijo nada solo se dio la vuelta y salío del salón. Definitivamente tendría que terminar sola la práctica, no es que me molestase pero que ni piense que voy a hacer un fotomontaje con su rostro para las fotos que hay que entrehar con el reporte.

Salimos de la escuela y ya Rosalie Hale y Alice Cullen mis mejores amigas y hermanas adoptivas de Edward, ironico lo se, me esperaban en el estacionamiento para irnos juntas, teníamos planeadas una tarde de chicas en el centro comercial.

-Bella! Ya estas lista es hora, es hora vamonos- dijo Alice tan alegre como siempre

-Hola Bells- saludo tranquila Rose -Vamos no queremos que este duende- dijo señalando a Alice -Se ponga más loca que de costumbre y pagar las consecuencias

-Jaja muy graciosa Rose te escuche- dijo Alice haciendo un lindo puchero

-Lo se- dijo simplemente Rose -Vamonos chicas.

-Salimos del estacionamiento Alice y Rose en el BMW convertible de Rose y yo en mi bebé, mi Audi A5 azul, regalo de Phil por mis 16 años. Una vez en el centro comercial fuimos a comer a la zona de comida, Alice compró comida china, su favorita, Rose una hamburguesa en Burguer King y yo preferí mi favorita la comida italiana y pedí un plato de pasta con setas. Mientras comiamos platicamos de nuestro día y les conté a las chicas de mi pelea del día con su hermano, cosa que ya no les sorprendía, y les dije que mañana tendría que ir a la escuela a terminar la práctica.

-Pero Bell's, mañana ibamos a venir de compras para la fiesta en la playa de mañana en la noche en La Push, temprano

-Lo siento Alice pero no puedo, tengo que terminar esa práctica para el viernes y sino lo hago mañana va a ser casi imposible que alguno de los maestros nos permita hacerlo en sus horas de clase y vale el 50% de prácticas y no puedo reprobar, tu lo sabes.

-Pero Bell's... - dijo comenzando a hacer un puchero

-Alice entiende, es su calificación, no es por que no quiera, ya otro día iremos de compras, pero en la noche si va a acompañarnos no es asi Bell's?

-Si Ali, de verdad que esta vez si iba a acompañarla tu lo sabes

-ok, ok está bien, pero en cuanto salgas te vas a mi casa y vas a dejarnos jugar a Barbie-Bella

-NO! Ni lo pienses Alice, no es mi culpa, no puedes hacer eso, no es mi culpa

-Claro que puedo lo voy a hacer y lo sabes, y sino prometes que vas por tu propio pie o vengo por ti con Emmet y te llevamos a casa en la cajuela del Porsh, tu decides

-Ah! Alice, no es justo

-No, pero es lo que hay tu decides

-ok tu ganas como siempre

-Lo se

Después de mi "sentencia" nos fuimos al cine y después a tomar un cafe y nos fuimos a casa, me siguieron hasta la mía y se despidieron por la ventana.

Cenamos, me despedí de Charlie, me di un relajante baño y caí muerta literalmente.

Por la mañana Charlie ya se había ido a pescar con Harry y Billy sus amigos de La Push, yo hice la limpieza de la casa y al cuarto para las 2 salí hacía el instituto.

Llegue y me registré con el vigilante, Entre al laboratorio y comence a sacar el material para ponerme a trabajar. Estaba comenzando la práctica cuando la puerta se abrió y para mi sorpresa a quién vi entrar fue a Edward, seguí con lo que estaba haciendo sin tomarle importancia y poco después Edward se acerco a ayudarme.

-Hola Bella! En que te ayudo- me dijo muy serio y sin esa pose insoportable con la que siempre se comporta conmigo.

-Hola Edward, pues no se si quieras acercarme los reactivos para hacer las disoluciones porque no creo que nadie más venga y nos ahorrariamos estar llendo y viniendo por los reactivos.

-Ok- acerco todos los reactivos y comenzo a pesar las cantidades necesarias. Yo por mi parte empecé con las disoluciones de reactivos líquidos.

Para ser sinceros íbamos muy bien pasada una hora ya habíamos terminado y empezamos a recoger todo. Me acerqué a la tarja para empezar a lavar todo el instrumental que usamos pero, ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin que mi torpeza hiciera aparición, así que decidío que ese era el mejor momento para hacer aparición y como no me tropecé con mis propios pies, solo cerre los ojos y esperé el impacto pero nunca lo senti, solo escuche el ruido sordo de los tubos de ensaye que traía en las manos y unas manos sujetando fuertemente mi cintura.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontre de frente con los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de... Edward?, me quedé perdida en su mirada por un momento solo hasta que sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos.

Jamás en mi vida había sentido tanto en un beso, no era virgen, de hecho había perdido mi virginidad en Phoenix con un idiota que como era de esperarse no se preocupo por darme placer y solo se preocupo por el, pero que podía esperar de un tipo que conocí en una fiesta con unas copas de más por ambas partes y que nunca más iba a volver a ver porqué en unos días me iría de Phoenix, en realidad lo hice solo como una despedida de mi ciudad.

Edward comenzó a subir una de sus manos por mi costado y toco la punta de mi pezón por encima de la ropa. De mis labios solo escapaban pequeños gemidos y algo hizo click en mi, ¡Por Dios! Yo no quería ser una más en la lista de Cullen y mucho menos iba a repetir la penosa experiencia de tener sexo solo por la calentura del momento.

Me separe de Edward y me di la vuelta sin voltear ni decir una palabra. Estaba tomando mis cosas para irme cuando Edward me tomo del hombro me giró y nuevamente estampó sus labios en los míos. Me aleje rapidamente y lo abofetee.

-No voy a ser una más en tu lista Edward- le dije con mucha convicción el orgullo y la dignidad que tenía, puede que sea un Dios porque obvio no estoy ciega es muy, MUY guapo con ese cabello seximente rebelde, ese torso de lavadero que vi infinidad de veces en E.F y que hacía suspirar a más de media población femenina y esas facciones perfectas pero no puedo caer, no con el.

-No quiero que seas una más Bella, no eres una más- dijo serio mirandome a los ojos como nunca antes lo había hecho, con ternura y hastas... no Bella estas viendo cosas donde no las hay como alguien que actúa como si te odiara podría amarte? y Dios! Edward Cullen, NO! No veas cosas dondé no las hay.

-Es que no lo vez Bella- dijo con un deje de desesperación- Carajo no eres una más!, no podría siquiera considerar que tu seas una más- Lo sabía el solo quiere jugar, nisiquiera le gusto solo quiere probar que es el irresistible Edward Cullen.

-Si no lo puedes siquiera considerar bien, entonces sueltame y deja me ir.

Se acerco lentamente a mi sin soltarme aún y solo solto mi hombro para rodearme con sus fornidos brazos la cintura

-Es que no le entiendes Bella!, no eres una más porque... porque eres la única.- ¿QUÉ?- eres la única que haces que mi corazón se acelere, dijo poniendo mi mano sobre su pecho donde pude sentir que lo que dijo era verdad, parecía más el corazón de un colibrí que el de un humano de lo rápido que iba. -eres la única que esta todo el maldito día en mi cabeza,- dijo acercando aún más su rostro al mío.- eres la única que me provoca erecciones sin siquiera proponerselo -y acerco su cadera a la mía y ¡Oh Dios! Era tan grande y estaba tan duro, que involuntariamente salio un gemido que no pude resistir y mis bragas se mojaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho- que tengo que bajar con duchas frías o trabajos manuales porque nisiquiera consibo la idea de estar con alguien que no seas tu.- dijo mirandome a los ojos y solo pude ver verdad en ellos, no estaba esa fachada de playboy, ni de frialdad que siempre me daba, sino una mirada real y llena de amor.

-y... y que hay... que hay de Tanya, Lauren y Je... Jessica?- conseguí preguntar absorta en todas las sensaciones y emociones que estaba provocando en mi

-Que hay de que?-

-Co... como que, que hay de que?, que hay entre ustedes? Ellas no dicen lo mismo.- declare controlandome un poco

-No hay nada Bella, no ha habido nada con nadie desde que tu llegaste aquí, te am...

-No digas eso, no lo digas ok! No necesito escucharlo, si quieres follar conmigo bien hagámoslo aquí, en tu carro o dónde quieras pero no digas eso.- le dije sintiendome mal de que el quisiera jugar así conmigo así que si para que no le quitara el significado a esas dos palabras que para mi significaban tanto tenía que acostarme con el lo haría y después haria como si nada pasara. Y eso fue lo que hice, lo bese y no lo deje que hablara más.

Lo bese como nunca había besado a nadie, con un amor que no sabía que sentía hacía Edward y que después de que esto acabará lo guardaría en el cajón más profundo de mi alma.

Lo bese y una vez que estuve segura que no diría nada baje mis besos por su cuello y comence a desabotonar su camisa. Bese cada pedazo de piel que se descubría mientras abría los botones. Sus manos se movieron de mi cintura y comenzaron a sacar mi sudadera.

Una vez que terminé con sus botones saqué su camisa y el comenzó con mi blusa. Beso mi cuello y mi clavícula y una vez que mis senos estuvieron un poco expuestos los beso por encima del bra. Tenía puesto uno de los tantos conjuntos que Alice me había obligado a comprar en Victoria's Secret de color azul de media copa con listoncitos blancos y un cachetero de encaje a juego.

Saco mi blusa y beso mi abdomen, sus manos estaban masajeando placidamente mis pechos uno por ecima y el otro por dentro del sostén mientras el se entretuvo con mi ombligo.

-Eres tan hermosa Bella- me dijo mirandome a los ojos y de mis labios solo salian jadeos y gemidos como respuesta a las senciones que estaba provocando en mi. Sus manos de fueron a mi espalda y desabrocharon mi sostén dejandolo caer delicadamente por mis brazos.

-Perfecta... perfecta...- repetía una y otra vez mientras miraba mis senos. Poco después una vez que ya me hubo observado suficiente tomo uno de mis pezones en su boca, chupando, lamiendo... provocanto, mientra que al otro lo atendía con sus manos. Mordío mi pezón y lo beso hasta que estuvo tan duro y exitado viendo al frente y cambio de seno para darle el mismo tratamiento.

Bajo sus manos a mi pantalón y lo desabrocho. Me lo bajo solo por abajo de los gluteos y me tomo de ellos para subirme al mezón que acababamos de limpiar. Me dejo sentada y saco mis valerinas y mi pantalón rosando delicadamente con la llema de sus dedos la longitud de mis piernas, lo saco y volvió a subir lentamente, besando lamiendo y exitandome cada vez más. Por Dios! Nunca antes me había sentido así. Una vez que llegó hasta mi cintura sigui subiendo lamiendo mi ombligo, mi vientre, acuno mis pechos con sus manos y se entretuvo con ellos un momento más, siguió su camino y llego a mis hombros, beso mi clavícula y sus besos húmedos llegaron hasta detrás de mi oreja, succiono mi lobulo y con una voz extremadamente sexy me dijo.

-mmm... Bella... sabes tan bien amor... mmm... eres tan hermosa... tan perfecta...- yo seguía sin poder articular palabra y el volvió a tomar posesión de mis labios. Morido mi labio inferios y lo succiono un poco, inspecciono cada rincón de mi boca y una de sus manos comenzo a jugar con el elastico de mi cachetero.

Su mano siguío tentando y jugando con el hueso de mi cadera y lentamente se fue introduciendo poco a poco entre mis piernas. Jugueteó un poco con mis rizos y luego con mi clitoris, tan deliciosamente como nunca antes me había hecho sentir, sus manos no se podían comparar en nada con las mías ni con lo que mi vibrador causaba cuando llegaba a jugar con el.

Sus besos comenzaron a bajar nuevamente y se estancaron en mi cuello succionando levemente y llevandome poco a poco a la sima del placer, introdujo sin previo aviso uno de sus dedos en mi centro y comenzó a bomber mientras con su pulgar seguía acariciando mi clítoris.

-Estas tan humeda amor... dime que es por mi... dime que solo yo te pongo asi- Yo no podía decir ni una sola palabra sentía que si lo hacía mi alma escaparía por mi boca del grito de placer que emitiría. Edward comenzó a bajar la intensidad de su bombeo haciendolo lentos, torturandome

-Dilo Bella, Di que es solo por mi amor...-

-mmm... Ed... Edward...

-si bebe, asi... gime mi nombre... di me que es por mi bebe-

-mm... si Ed... mmm.. es solo... es solo por t... por ti... no pares- mis caderas se movían al compas de sus dedos y en el momento en que lo dije el introdujo otro dedoy bombeo más fuerte.

-Así amor... voy a probarte... quieres que te pruebe bebe... dime quieres...-

-...mmm... si... si Ed... porfavor... porfavor hazlo... pruebame...mmm...-

En cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca el fue bajando dejo mi cuello y su mano libre se poso en uno de mis senos, llegó a la altura de mi cadera y lamio la forma del hueso.

-mmm... Bell's hueles tan bien amor... tan exquisita... me enloquece tu aroma nena...- y sin más bajo mi cachetero, a estas alturas yo ya no sabía ni como me llamaba mucho menos iba a saber donde se supone que quedó mi cachetero.

Saco sus dedos los lamio y cerro los ojos disfrutando de mi sabor.

-mm... tan deliciosa... mis sueños no te hace justicia amor...-

Lamio rapidamente mi centro que mantenía abierto con sus manos solo tentando y enseguida se perdió en mi clítoris, chupo y chupo hasta que sintío que comenzaban los espasmos de mi orgasmos, sos tuvo mi cadera con sus manos y me penetro con su lengua lo más hondo que pudo. Después de unos segundo se retiro un poco y soplo su aliento tibio en mi centro provocando que un escalofrío me recorriera el cuerpo entro, mordío mi clitorís y eso fue demasiado para mí. Estalle como nunca antes lo había hecho y el siguió chupando hasta acabar con todos los jugos producto de mi orgasmo.

Una vez que termino mi orgasmo subio nuevamente a mis labios y me beso dejandome probarme de sus labios, si su sabor ya era embriagante y adictibo la mezcla de su sabor y mi escensia era mi perdición gemí otra vez en su boca y el se separo de mi, me miro a los ojos directamente con nuestras frentes unidad y dijo

-Te amo Bella... de verdad te amor... eres tan terca, tan hermosa, tan decidida, perfecta... perfecta para mi... te amo..- y lo creí, le creí que me amaba porque me di cuenta de que yo también lo amaba que me había enamorado de todo de el su humor, sus sonrisas, nuestras peleas sin sentido... de todo... lo bese demostrandole que le creía y queriendole decir así que yo también lo amo.

Me acercó más a su cuerpo y yo recordé que el aún no se liberaba y debería de estar incomodándolo mucho esa magnífica erección. Comencé a bajar mi mano por su torso hasta llegar a la pretina de su pantalós, sauqe su cinturón, lo desabroche y comencé a bajarlo con mis pies, Edward se separo de mi y se quito los pantalones y boxers y se saco el resto de las prendas que le quedaban. Pude deleitarme por primera vez con su erección. Lo acerque a mí con mis piernas, las enrosque en su cintura y lo bese nuevamente. Mis manos bajaron de nuevo y comenzaron a acariciar su erección. Edward no para de gemir y decir mi nombre una y otra vez.

-mmm...me matas amor... quiero sentirte...mmmm... dejame sentirte nena- yo solo asentí mirandolo a los ojos y quite mi mano de se pene, el se coloco un condón que saco de no se donde y me penetro de una sola estocada, gemimos al mismo tiempo y no perdimos el contacto visual. Comenzo a embestir y yo atoré mis piernas en su cintura, me bajo del mesón que quedaba un poco alto y nos llevó hasta la pared más cercana, donde continuó con sus deliciosas embestidas

-mm... asi... asi Ed... más... más amor...- me miro a los ojos y me sonrió de una forma en la que jamás lo había hecho y embistió más fuerte, no me importaba el estar haciendolo contra una pared, no sentía ningún tipo de dolor, solo placer, placer y más placer.

-Correte amor... correte para mi nena...- me dijo al oído mordiendo el lobulo de mi oreja y yo me deje ir, dio dos estocadas más y llego el también.

Dejo su cabeza reposando en mi hombro y yo estaba acariciando sus mechones broncineos, nos llevo nuevamente al mesón y me depositó alli con cuidado sin salir aún de mí.

Yo lo seguía abrazando y el besaba de vez en cuando mi hombro. Se acomodó en mi pecho cual niño pequeño y yo lo acuné dando besos en su cabeza de vez en cuando y acariciando su cabez y espalda. Una vez que nuestras respiraciones se regularizaron el se soltó de mi agarre y salió de mi lentamente, de inmediato resentí su ausencia, me sentí vacía sin el. Se saco el condón y lo envolció en un trozo de papel, lo tiró al bote de basura y regreso frente a mi.

Me miró a los ojos y me permití perderme en ellos por un segundo hasta que hablo

-Bella.. bella yo... yo se que tu nooo- se veía tan lindo nervioso pero no lo deje decir más y con mis piernas lo atraje hacia a mi y lo bese. Una vez que terminó nuestro beso unió nuestras frentes y me vio a los ojos nuevamente.

-Te amo Bella... te amo y no quiero perderte... no podrí...- lo bese una vez más y le dije

-No vas a perderme... te lo juró... no te vas a deshacer tan fácil de mi después de esto.- le dije con una sonrisa coqueta para tranquilizarlo pero al parecer no funciono del todo. Me dio una falsa sonrisa, miro al piso y nuevamente hablo

-Bell's yo... yo no quiero que esto sea solo sexo, yo te amo de verdad y si necesitas tiempo para aceptarlo lo entiendo pero para mi esto... esto no fue sexo yo te ... te hice el amor Bella... te amo y espero que algun dia tu puedas quererme auqne sea una parte de lo que yo... no lo deje seguir lo bese una vez más y cuando uba a hablar le dije.

-Para mí tampoco fue solo sexo Edward. -y volví a besarlo- talvez como dices, necesite tiempo para asimilarlo pero se que no fue solo sexo y yo tampoco quiero perderte- el me sonrio una vez con esas sonrisa que acababa de descubrir y que tenía solo para mí que desde este momento se convirtió en mi favorita.

-Entonces Swan... quieres ser mi novia?...-

-mmm... dejame pensarlo... esque nose... mira que tener al chico más popular de la escuela... preferido de los maestros... pero sobretodo que me ame y a quien yo amo es una propuesta dificil...mmm...

-tu... me... tu me... tu me amas Bella de verdad? No es una broma?

-si

-Si que? Si es una broma, si me amas? Si que?

-Si quiero ser tu novia, si te amo y si fue una broma para hacerte sufrir un poquito el pensarmelo...- le di una sonrisa sincera que se le contagió de inmediato y me beso nuevamente, me tomo de la cintura y comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo en brazos

-Te amo... gracias...te amo...gracias... te amo... te amo... te amo...-repetía una y otra vez dandome besos por toda la cara y dando vueltas, de repente escuche que pisaba un vidrio roto y recorde en donde estabamos y me senroje, acabe nuestro beso y me separe de el.

-Que pasa hermosa?- dijo mirandome a los ojos

-Pasa que estamos desnudos, en un laboratorio de química, en las escuela que pueden vernos en cualquier momento y tu hermana me esta esperando en tú casa para jugar Barbie-Bella conmigo asi que tenemos que irnos- le dije rapidamente tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo y comenzando a buscar mi ropa.

Edward me abrazó por la espalda me dio un beso en el cuello y me volteó nuevamente.

-Y solo por eso te alejas de mi- dijo seductoramente -nadie puede vernos amor, le dije al guardia que no se preocupara que ya nadie iba a venir y que yo me hacía responsable por el laboratorio, asi q nadie puede vernos y en cuanto a Alice, ella sabe que yo estoy contigo y que iba a intentar hacerte entender que te amo, bueno ella no sabe los detalles... morbosos por llamarlos de algún modo, aunque quiero creer que se lo imagina y me prometío esperar a que yo llegará a casa para buscarte. - me beso una vez más y no pude resistirme, correspondí su beso y enganche mis manos en su cuello mientras las sullas estaban en mi cintura.

-mmm... ok creo que tenías todo previsto...pero.. de todas formas es momento de irnos... no creo que sea correcto que estemos aquí solos y desnudos-

-yo no le veo nada malo, es más yo veo todo bien, demasiado bien diria yo- dijo recorriendo mi cuerpo con la mirada. -pero creo que tienes razón es hora de irnos le prometí a Alice que te tendría en casa para arreglarte para la fiesta y creo que no quiero perderme como Alice te hará ver aún más hermosa de lo que ya eres y si te tengo un minuto más así... y solo para mi no creo poder soportarlo más y no llegariamos a tiempo para ir a la fiesta, además de que dudo que quieras quedarte sin novio a solo dos horas de tenerlo- me beso nuevamente y se alejo buscando su ropa

-provocador- le dije enfurruñada deseando por mas, volteó me sonrio me lanzo un beso y siguío con lo suyo.

Ya tenía mi bra mi blusa y mi sudadera puesta pero aún no encontraba mi cachetero, por lo que estaba solo tapándome con la bata

-Se le perdió algo Srita. Swan- me dijo Edward viendo que estaba buscado por todo el laboratorio, mientras sacaba de la bolsa de sus jeans mi cachetero.

-si- le dije caminando hacia el y quitandoselos de las manos- que pensabas hacer con ellos eh!- le dije sonriendo mientras me subía el pantalón.

-quedármelos- fue toda la explicación que dio, le levante una ceja inquisidoramente y el entendío que eso no era suficiente. Se acerco, abrocho mis jeans y me beso antes de explicarme.

-No sabia como ibas a reaccionar despúes de esto y necesitaba aunque sea un recuerdo de este momento, pero ahora que te tengo a ti como recuerdo permanente creo que puedo entregartelas-

-y pensaste que iba a irme de aqui sin encontrar mis bragas sabiendo que pudieron haberse quedado aqui y cualquiera pudiera encontrarlos sabiendo que fuimos los únicos en entrar el fin de semana-

-mmm... creo que ese detalle no lo pensé... pero ahora no tengo de que preocuparme aunque aún así creo que no eh desechado por completo esa idea- y me beso otra vez

-creo que esta noche podre quedármelos, porque según se señorita usted va a quedarse en mí casa a dormir y yo no pienso estar separado de usted

-a si?

-sip

-mmmm... ps yo creo que podré sacrificarme creo que tenemos que terminar nuestra práctica de química no?

-mmm... si y que química amor..-

Nos reimos de nuestras ideas y salimos juntos del instituto. Llegamos a su casa cada uno en su carro y nos besamos antes de entrar y ser separados por sus hermanos

Esta noche prometía para mucho y cumplió nuestras expectativas, fuimos a la fiesta de La Push, bailamos, nos besamos, les dejamos en claro a todos los indeseables que estabamos juntos y ya más tarde volvimos a amarnos y el cumplió su fantasía de quedarse con mis bragas. Esa fue la primera de muchas noches juntos, nos separabamos solo lo necesario, es decir cuando yo tenía que dormir en casa y Edward nopodía subir por la ventana, y cuando sus hermanos nos secuestraban, ya que en la universidad vivíamos los 6 juntos, bueno no juntos juntos, casi, cada pareja en un departamento en el mismo edificio pero comiamos juntos y casi todo el tiempo estabamos juntos. Así fue como nuestra química dejo de ser nula a ser la más explosiva y peligrosa que hay, la quimica del amor.


End file.
